


Coffee house baby

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Derek, Car Accidents, Coffee Shops, Crazy Family, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Little brother Liam, M/M, Mpreg, Puppy Scott, confused isaac, derek has crazy theories, liam is on wheel chair, slightly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott hires a new guy,Isaac Lahey in his coffee shop and soon he becomes a part of their crazy little family.But Isaac has his own secrets which Scott wants to share...but can he trust him?<br/>Coffee shop au where Isaac is pregnant and confused about his feelings for Scott and Scott,he is just too cute to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee house baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,just a little something I wrote because I couldn't sleep...hope you guys like it :).  
> Don't forget to comment...love you all.

“Name?”,Scott asked looking at resume and Id in his hand.

“Isaac Lahey.”,the person sitting in front of him replied.

“Isaac ,why this? I mean you have good qualifications.Why would anyone want to make coffee who has a degree in commerce.?”,Scott raised his one eyebrow in doubt.

“Recession,I applied at many places.Turns out nobody’s hiringPlus this coffee shop is near to my apartment.”,Isaac replied looking down,playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Start from tomorrow.Your shift will start from 7 in the morning.Two breaks in between,one at 12 other at 2.Breaks last for 30 minutes.If you’ve covered five days in a week then weekends are free.If you do weekend too,you get extra money.You need to inform if you are unable to come.Am I clear?”,Isaac kept on staring.

“A yes or no will be great.”,Scott said again and Isaac shook his head.

“Uhm...sorry,I never thought of coffee shops to be this well organized.”,Scott smiled,

“Be here at 7.”,Isaac gave a smile and nodded,leaving the coffee shop.

Isaac came next day sharp at 7.The shop was open but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Hello?”,Isaac called and a lean guy suddenly appeared behind the counter,flailing and falling over it.

“Hello there....Isaac right?”,the guy with hazel brown eyes and a lot of moles on his face questioned.

“Yeah...”,Isaac replied.

“Hi I am Stiles,I handle bakery and trust me I am the reason you even got this job so be thankful.”,Stiles smirked at Isaac who was slightly confused.Seeing his serious face Stiles started laughing.

“Dude I was kidding.Actually I used to be the coffee maker here,but I couldn’t handle bakery and coffee both so ...”,Isaac relaxed and nodded.Stiles took it as a note .... _Do not play jokes on Isaac or he may die of heart attack._

They heard the door open.Scott came in with a well built guy,whom Isaac saw for the first time.They were arguing about something.

“I am telling you,she is insane.”,the other guy said to Scott in a serious tone.

“Oh come on Derek,according to you,every new neighbour is either a terrorist or murderer.”,Scott replied laughing.

“What is his theory this time?”,Stiles joined in.

“Witch....according to Derek,our new neighbour Erica Reyes is a witch.”,Scott said folding his hands.

“Laugh at me,it’s only a matter of time when our pets will go missing and then actual people.”,Derek said,clearly not admitting his theory false.He noticed Isaac and stopped his track.

“Who are you?”,Derek asked.

“Isaac,its my first day.”,Isaac shrugged as if making himself small.

“You interviewed someone without me?”,Derek turned to Scott.

“Hired actually...he already hired him.”,Stiles put more kerosene in fire,enjoying himself.

“Derek, I’ve checked his Ids,he is not a terrorist either or a witch....ummm you are not a witch right?”,Scott asked Isaac.

Isaac never thought that this question will ever be asked to him.It took him a minute to realize that everyone is looking at him for answer.

“Uhm....no”,Isaac replied.

“He hesitated.”,Derek smirked at Scott who opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a strawberry blonde who came out of the kitchen.

“Derek Hale,what the fuck are you doing?”,Stiles covered his mouth with his hands to keep himself from laughing.

“Language...Lydia.”,Scott said and Lydia sighed.

“Alright ......Derek Hale take your coffee and get lost.”,Lydia handed Derek his coffee with a wide smile followed by a stare and then went back into the kitchen.Derek left waving his hand and everyone started with their day.

“He didn’t pay.”,Isaac slowly whispered to stiles.

“Oh Derek?He is Scott’s brother.”,Stiles said while keeping brownies on the display.

“Derek Hale? But Scott’s last name is Mccall.”,Isaac asked again.

“Step brothers,Scott’s mom adopted him before Scott was born.”,Stiles replied.

In only one day Isaac came to know a lot of things about the coffee shop,that Scott,Stiles and Lydia are childhood friends and went to school together.That despite being a step brother,Derek is over protective of Scott,that Lydia and Stiles are together. And that Beacon hills coffee house is not just a coffee shop,its a family.Isaac had to learn many customer’s usual orders,like Coach Finstock,who is a regular customer ever since the opening of this shop and Allison Argent,who seems to know everyone in the city.

It’s been a month and Isaac has easily settled with cafe’s routine.He met Boyd and Kira too,who used to cover weekends.Isaac worked the weekends too.He was working all seven days,if anyone asked he gave a simple answer,that he needs the money.

“Hi I am Isaac ,what will you like to order?”,Isaac asked a lady with black curls adoring her face,She was dressed in scrubs and looked a little tired,there was a teenage boy on wheel chair which was held by her tightly.

“I want the manager.”,Isaac was confused again.

“Mom?”,Scott barged in between Isaac and her.

“I need three cappuccinos asap to save my job.”,Melissa Mccall,Scott’s mother demanded.

“What happened ? It’s eleven in the morning.You are late.”,Scott asked.Isaac saw the boy on the wheel chair wasn’t looking very happy either.

“Liam was in one of his moods today.There was a lot of thrashing,breaking and yelling.Honey...you need to clean the house when you get back.”,Melissa was whispering to keep her voice reaching to Liam.

“What set him off?”,Scott gave Liam a worried look.

“Physiotherapy....he didn’t want to go.When Derek insisted,he started screaming and breaking things.We controlled him somehow,but I got really late,I was suppose to be at the hospital an hour ago and as doctor Hilliard loves your coffee,I need it to bribe her.”,Melissa said all of it in a breath and sighed.

“Here.”,Isaac was holding three cups of coffee.Both Scott and Melissa looked at each other,coz nobody told Isaac to make those.

“Sorry,I overheard and you were in a hurry.”,Isaac explained.Melissa smiled at him taking the coffees.

“So that’s why Derek says you are a witch huh.”,Isaac dipped his head smiling.

“Oh my God Mom....”,Scott waved his hands in air and Melissa turned to leave.

“Derek is dropping me,he’ll be back to take Liam home...bye.”,Melissa left and Scott turned to Isaac again.

“Sorry about that,my whole family is a little crazy.”,Scott gave a smile.

“It’s no problem.”,Isaac saw Scott carefully pushing Liam’s wheel chair inside the cash counter where he sits.

“So Liam....you wanna talk about what happened today?”,Scott asked in a soft voice.Liam moved his head in a no.Scott waited,he knows his brother really well.

“I yelled at Derek.”,Liam replied after a moment,his eyes pinned to the ground.

“Its okay.You know Derek wont mind that.”,Liam looked up,there were tears in his eyes.Scott panicked and scooted closer to him sitting on the ground.

“I know he wont but I said awful things to him...I ...uh..I said that he is not my brother.”,Liam started crying.

“That’s wrong Liam,you know how much Derek loves you.”,Liam nodded,sobbing.

“I was so angry,I didn’t want to go to physiotherapist.I have been doing it for past three years and it has done nothing except eating up everyone’s money.Derek left his job because of me,Mom and you are always working because of the expenses that we have to pay.I have practically stopped all your lives”,Scott’s eyes filled with tears and he hugged Liam instantly.

“Don’t you ever think like that again.We all do that because we want you to be happy again,so that you can stand again on your feet and beat us in lacrosse like you used to.Life doesn’t always work like we want to.We need to try harder sometimes and we all are trying because we love you Liam,always remember that.”,Liam nodded ,his face buried in Scott’s shoulder.

“He is right,we all love you.Now lets get home and make a new plan to get rid of witch queen Erica.”,Derek came inside and sat down in front of Liam.

“I am sorry.”,Liam was still sobbing.

“I know that...now lets get you home.”,Derek took the wheel chair and Scott followed them to the car outside.

Isaac came home after his long shift.He lived alone in his apartment.He was still thinking about the incident today.Brothers ,family,a loving mother......Isaac never had those things in his life.The only thing he had was Jackson,and he is also gone.He took his picture from his night stand,they got it clicked at their old office.Isaac was sitting on the chair and Jackson was standing behind him,hands wrapped in his neck and chin resting on his hair,Isaac is holding his one hand with his fingers.A tear slipped out of his eye and he rested the back of his head to the wall behind,his hands fell absentmindedly over his stomach,he is worried.He is worried what will happen when they’ll know.But he didn’t want to lose the job.He needs money to take care of his baby.He found out two months ago.He knew he had to do something and he couldn’t muster enough energy to go back to the office again.It was too painful,everything reminded him of Jackson.So when the coffee shop came up,he went for it,the money was good,so are the people.Isaac feels like he is betraying them.They were honest from the start,accepted him without any demand and Isaac didn’t even realize when he became a part of their little family.

It was Friday.Stiles and Lydia left early for a movie.It was just Isaac and Scott.

“Hey,it’s Liam’s birthday tomorrow.Come to the house at seven.”,Scott said casually.Isaac lifted his head up,while he was cleaning the counter slab.

“Ok,give me the list and I will deliver all what you need.”,Isaac replied and Scott started laughing.Isaac didn’t understand.

“I am not asking you as a boss to do the job Isaac.Stiles and Lydia are cooking.I am inviting you,as a friend.”,Scott blushed a little saying that.

“Oh...sorry,I misunderstood.”,Isaac had been to McCall house before but only from outside.To give the cafe keys or delivering stuff for Melissa.

“So seven?”,Scott asked again and Isaac nodded smiling.

The birthday party was small.Isaac saw no one from outside except Allison and Liam’s friend Mason.Everyone from coffee shop was there,Stiles and Lydia were in the kitchen,Lydia shooing everyone out so that she can cook in peace.Melissa was sitting with Stiles’ father,who was sheriff of Beacon hills.Derek and Scott were looking after the dining arrangements.Allison ,Kira,Mason and Boyd were sitting with Liam,who was chatting and laughing.

Party got over late.Scott decided to drop Isaac home.They talked while he was driving.

“Are you ok?”,Scott asked Isaac,who was feeling really uncomfortable in the car.It’s been three months since he sat inside one.It still scares him a little.

“Uhm..yeah I am fine.”,Isaac controlled himself.

“Liam...what happened to him?”,Isaac started a conversation to distract himself.

“A car accident,three years ago.”,Isaac mentally cursed himself for asking.

“Mom,Derek and Liam were coming back from the hospital.Mom got late and Derek went to pick her with Liam.Derek stopped at a red light but the car behind lost control.I was at the shop when I got the call.Derek and Liam were badly injured.Liam suffered spinal injury.He couldn’t move for six months.He got better now,but his legs are still not responding.”,Isaac heard Scott’s voice getting choked due to tears.

“I am sorry.”,Isaac whispered.He knows...what it feels like.

“Its better now though.It was more difficult  for us back then. Derek left his job to take care of him.I know he still feels guilty even though we told him million times that it’s not his fault.”,Scott stopped the car in front of Isaac’s building.

“You guys are there for each other ...I guess that’s what matters the most.”,Isaac said in a low voice.It took a minute to realize that he was home.

“Thanks for inviting me.I had a great time.”,Isaac said stepping out of the car.They said good nights and Scott drove away.

It became a routine afterwards.Scott will drop Isaac home after learning that he walks to his apartment everyday.Isaac warmed up a little to Scott.They talk everyday during their way back home.Slowly,Isaac started to smile more.

“Hey,can I leave early today?”,Isaac came to Scott ,who was talking to Stiles.

“Yeah sure.”,Scott replied smiling,when he noticed Stiles smirking at him.

“Uhm..I mean how early are we talking here?”,Scott tried to put his manager face on.

“It’s okay....I will cover.”,Stiles tapped Isaac’s shoulder and he left muttering a very low thanks.

“So ,what’s going on here?”,Stiles asked Scott.

“What do you mean?”,Scott blushed.

“You are making that face again Scotty.”,Stiles wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“What face?”,Scott tried to show that he is annoyed.

“The face you made when you fell for Allison in sixth grade.”,Scott started to become red and tried to escape.

“Scotty...stop and spill.”,Scott smiled at him.

“Yes,I like him...there....happy.”,Scott surrendered.

“What are you waiting for then...ask him out.”,Stiles shrieked and Scott glared him to be silent.

“Ask who out?”,Derek came suddenly from behind.

“Scotty likes Isaac but won’t ask him out.”,Scott slapped Stiles shoulder.

“Dude...what the hell?”,Stiles ignored Scott anyways.

“Scott,what’s the problem?”,Derek asked genuinely.

“Problem is that it’s one sided and plus I don’t know anything about him.”,Scott said the later part very seriously.

“What?  He is working here from two months.Of course we know about Isaac.”,Stiles argued.

“Really Stiles?Did he ever share anything with you,anything at all,except what is written in his documents.Do you know what he likes or what’s his favourite movie at least?....Anything?”,Scott said in a defeated voice.Stiles and Derek opened their mouth but couldn’t say anything.He was right.They never heard Isaac talking.So far he just listens and reacts.He never starts a talk or says anything about him.

“May be ....he wants you to ask.I don’t know much Scott,but if you like him,at least give it a shot.Ask him out.You can’t say anything without trying.”,Derek said.Scott realised that they are right.He saw Isaac leaving after changing the uniform.

“Here,take the counter.”,he handed Derek the cashbook and ran behind him.

“Hey,I will drop you home,I am leaving to get cafe stuff anyway.”,Isaac smiled at him and they left in Scott’s car.

They reached Isaac’s apartment and Isaac got out like everyday.

“Isaac....”,Scott came out of driving seat.Isaac sighed.He wanted to leave early because he wasn’t feeling well.He was sweating and feeling weak.All he wanted to do was sleep.

“Yeah....”,Isaac replied,although his legs were giving up.

“Uh...Isaac....uhm I...uh....would you like to go out with me sometime?”,Scott took a deep breath.Isaac took a step back and reached his hand out to Scott’s car for support.

“I like you Isaac and I want to know you more.”,Scott said it with so much sincerity that Isaac wants to run.He keeps on staring him.

“Isaac?...Say something.”,Scott became worried,this was a bad idea.

“Scott...I..uh...I cant.”,Scott’s face fell hearing this.

“It’s fine...its...uhm...”,Scott couldn’t say anything.He looked up at Isaac ,he was sweating badly,it looked like he was struggling to breathe.Scott didn’t understand.

“Are you okay?”,before Isaac could say anything,he passed out.Scott ran towards him and caught him in time to prevent the fall.

“Isaac?...Isaac?...Oh God.”,Scott lifted Isaac up and took him to the hospital.Melissa helped him to get Isaac in and doctors started on him.Scott was outside when his phone started to ring.

“Stiles...”,Scott answered.Stiles panicked hearing his voice,

“Dude ,you okay?”,Scott was still trying to look inside.

“Isaac...something happened to him.We are at hospital,doctors are checking him up.He passed out.”,Scott was jumbling words together.

“I am coming.”,Scott hung up,brushing his hand through his hair.He is not able to understand what happened.After few minutes,Melissa came out.

“Mom,how is he?What’s wrong?”,Scott bombarded her with questions.

“Honey,listen to me...this is really important.Did Isaac ever mention that he is pregnant?”,Scott’s eyes widened.

“Pregnant?....No ...no he didn’t.Mom what are you talking about?”,Scott nearly yelled in frustration but controlled himself.Stiles came to them too.

“He fainted because he is really weak.He is four months pregnant and pretty weak for someone carrying a baby.”,Melissa said,worry evident in her voice.Stiles looked at Scott in shock.He looked numb.Melissa went inside again and Scott sat down on the bench with a thud.

“Scott ,you ok?”,Scott couldn’t believe what just happened.It was very difficult to process.Isaac is pregnant and he didn’t tell anyone.Stiles didn’t know what to say.After two hours,melissa allowed him to see Isaac.Stiles stood up too but Scott stopped him.

“I need to talk to him alone.”,Scott went inside.Isaac was lying on the hospital bed,an Iv attached to his hand he was looking at his side.

“Hey...”,Scott sat beside him,but Isaac didn’t turn.He kept on looking away.

“Is there anyone I should call?”,Scott was feeling a little weird.Isaac didn’t call his boyfriend.He is pregnant,he works,he walks alone to his apartment after work and lives alone.There is something missing.

“No..”,Isaac replied.He turned to Scott and Scott gasped to see Isaac crying,there were tears in his eyes.Scott wanted to be angry.He wanted to yell at him for not telling him,for being so distant but he couldn’t after seeing those eyes.

“Why?..Why didn’t you tell me?”,Scott finally asked.

“I needed the job.They don’t ask too much questions in a cafe.”,Isaac replied,his voice rough and slow.

“But you were doing things Isaac,things which a pregnant person shouldn’t do.You were lifting supplies,you were standing and taking orders for hours.What the hell were you thinking?”,Scott was losing his patience after every second.

“You know what doctor’s said? The baby is not developing well Isaac.You are four months along and you are not even showing.And where is your boyfriend?How can he leave you alone in a time like this?”,Scott didn’t mean to say the last lines but it was too late now.Isaac tried to sit up with difficulty and looked down.

“He is dead.”,Isaac replied and Scott felt guilty for even asking.He shifted closer and said sorry.

“I lost him in a car accident four months ago.He was coming back from office when a truck took a wrong turn,he lost balance.When I found out about the baby,I was lost...I uh...I didn’t know what to do.Jackson was always there ,he did everything and suddenly he is gone and...I uh..I was  alone.”,Isaac tried to control his tears.Scott held his hand in assurance.He didn’t know what he was assuring him of but it felt right thing to do at the moment.Melissa came in and he removed his hand and stood up.

“Isaac?”,Melissa glared at him and he shuddered at that look.It reminded him of his mother.

“I sense that you are angry at me?”,Isaac hesitated.

“Oh boy ,am I angry? You have no idea.”,Melissa replied and Isaac dipped his head.

“Mom,please go easy on him.”,Scott plead.

“Easy? He scared the hell out of me.That’s it...you are not working at the shop anymore .You are taking rest and eating healthy.”,Melissa commanded.

“But..I cant do that,I need a job.”,Isaac protested.

“I think I have an idea about that.”,Scott said and everyone looked at him.

Scott’s idea was brilliant,but it didn’t go very well with Stiles.Scott swapped his duties with Isaac.Now Scott was the coffee maker,which meant he and Stiles kept on bickering constantly.Lydia on the other hand was enjoying every moment of it.Isaac insisted Scott not to do this ,but gave up when Melissa threatened to confine him to bed for rest of his pregnancy.It was easier for Isaac to sit on the manager desk and check bills.It wasn’t as exhausting as previous one.He was on strict diet supervised by Melissa and because she can’t watch over him in the cafe,she passed the duties to Lydia,who kept checking Isaac’s diet.There was no escape now.Scott never talked to Isaac about that night again,what he said about liking him.It wasn’t the right time.Isaac on the other hand was overwhelmed.Everyone took the news well and all of them were happy and excited about it.He felt bad for not letting them in from the start.Maybe that’s what family feels like.

“Hey guys.”,Liam entered the cafe with Derek pushing his wheel chair.Isaac was also sitting out with others.His baby bump was now clearly visible at six months and he had put on a little weight too.Cafe was about to close and there were no customers so everyone was chatting.

“What’s going on?”,Derek asked,placing Liam in one of the chairs and joining in.

“Isaac got an ultrasound today.It’s a girl.”,Lydia shrieked with excitement,she was so happy that she will be getting to shop all the baby girl toys and clothes,which Isaac feels a little terrified about actually.

“Oh my god...I am really excited.”,Liam also joined Lydia,giving her a high five.

“Oh puh..lease...you are only excited because after she is born,you wont be the youngest.”,Derek said and everyone started laughing.

“Derek,do you really want me to tell everyone what’s going on between you and the witch neighbour?”,Liam winked at Derek and he was dumbfounded.

“Erica?...seriously?”,Scott couldn’t control his laugh.

“Say that again and you won’t enter the house today.”,they all left one by one.Scott as usual took Isaac to his apartment.He was carrying groceries today so Scott helped him to his apartment’s door.

“You want to come in?”,Isaac hesitated.Scott came in and Isaac shut the door.He looked around and sat on the chair,while Isaac started making coffee.He joined him with a cup of his own.Scott took a sip and hummed in content.

“Mmm...I actually miss the coffee you used to make.I get bored with mine you know.”,Isaac laughed.Scott was happy that now Isaac is actually open to them.He came to know that Isaac used to play lacrosse too.His favourite color is blue and he likes x men.But Scott’s feelings for him are too twisted.He liked him before,but slowly he started loving him too.But he never says anything.Isaac is having too much on his mind.He needs time.

“What is this?”,Scott lifted an envelope from the table.

“Hospital forms.I need to submit them before my due date.”,Isaac replied while Scott went  through the papers.

“Why is emergency contact empty?”,Scott asked and Isaac sighed.

“I don’t have an emergency contact.Apart from Jackson,it’s only you guys I know.”,Isaac sounded sheepish.

“Then use mine..”,and before Isaac could say anything,Scott filled his details in emergency contact.Isaac looked at him with pure respect.He knows how Scott feels about him and slowly with time,Isaac started liking him too.But it was too complicated.He was having Jackson’s baby.Scott may like him but is he really ready to accept a guy already with a child in his life? Or may be he is.Isaac expected Scott to turn away and never look back again when he was at the hospital.But Scott didn’t,he stayed.

“Earth to Isaac...”,Isaac came out of his thoughts.

“So the name...you thought anything yet?”,Isaac gave a shy smile.

“I cant decide,all names are nice.I just cant pick one which is apt.”,Isaac said rubbing his belly.

“Still,you must be having something in mind.”,Scott tried again.

Uhm,yeah...but I don’t know.it’s kinda lame.”,Isaac blushed.

“Come on ,tell me.”,Scott whined.

“Rain...I ‘ve always liked the name Rain.”,Isaac replied.

“Rain...it’s beautiful.She will be like rain in your life,bringing joy again.”,Isaac looked upto to see Scott,he was lost in the moment,he had an earnest smile on his face and his eyes gleaming with happiness.Isaac couldn’t believe it’s real.

“I uh I mean it’s a beautiful name.”,Isaac tried to hide his smile,Scott was clearly embarrassed for being so carried away.

Lydia and Melissa became evil queens when Isaac reached his ninth month.He was under their strict supervision.Derek was now having double duties,Liam and Isaac.Stiles and Lydia were working on the nursery which had a contribution of everyone’s gifts.Liam came every once in a while to give him company and they’ll play video games.It was all new to Isaac,being surrounded by a lot of people,people who loved him and his baby.And Scott,he was there whenever Isaac needs him,even for small things.Isaac couldn’t deny that somewhere in between all of this chaos,he started thinking about having a second chance in life.But some things still stopped him.Will Scott be able to give rain a father’s love without feeling biased? He knows Scott is a good person,but this doubt still remains in his mind.

Scott was talking to a customer when his phone started to ring.It was an unknown number.

“Mr.Scott Mccall?”,a lady asked.

“Yeah..”,Scott sounded a little surprised.

“Mr Mccall,I need you to reach Beacon hills hospital right now.You are listed as Mr.Isaac Lahey’s emergency contact.”,before she could finish,Scott barraged her with question.

“What?What happened?Is he okay?”,Scott was already grabbing his keys and jacket,Stiles noticed and followed him.

“We just got a call from him that his labor has begun.Ambulance has already reached.He will be here any minute so hurry.”,Scott was about to leave when Stiles grabbed his shoulder.

“Scotty...what’s wrong?”,Stiles can judge by his face that something is going on.

“Isaac,he is in labor.”,the moment Scott said it,Lydia and Kira left the work too and ran to him.Liam was also there because Derek has to go and run some errands.

“Go,we will catch up.”,Lydia sent Scott and they all left for the hospital,leaving Boyd incharge,who was already there as it was Saturday.

They all reached almost together despite leaving in separate cars.Scott ran inside and asked for Isaac on reception and reached the third floor.

“Whoa,where do you think you are going?”,a nurse stopped him outside the room Isaac was in.

“I need to see Isaac.”,Scott could have given a more genuine answer,but his brain wasn’t working right.Meanwhile,Lydia,Kira,Liam and Stiles reached too.

“Uhm...who is the father?”,nurse asked in confusion and they all looked at each other.

“No one...listen I am listed as emergency contact,someone called me to get here and I am nurse Mccall’s son.”,Scott was getting desperate.

“Oh...why didn’t you say that before?,She is inside and told me that you’d be coming..go in.”,Stiles followed Scott but she stopped him with an evil smile.

“Uh uh ...only him.”,nurse made all of them to sit quietly and wait.

Scott went inside the room,Isaac was lying on the bed in a hospital gown,his hair wet with sweat and pain visible on his face.He saw scott and smiled.

“Hey...”,Scott came to him and held his hand.Nurse already made him clean his hands before getting in.Melissa looked him in the eye and nodded.

“You are a week early.”,Scott was brushing his hair with his fingers.It was all happening itself.Scott wasn’t even bothered that Melissa was there or the hospital staff,not that Isaac was complaining.

“I know...looks like rain wants to come early.”,a contraction gripped his stomach and he squeezed Scott’s hand and groaned in pain.

“He is getting close,nurse check him.”,Melissa checked the progress and announced to push.

Scott was holding his hand the whole time,telling him to breathe and relax,rubbing his back time to time while he struggled to bring his daughter in the world.

“Oh God...it hurts.”,there were tears running on his cheeks.

“You are close Isaac,just breathe.”,Scott was holding him,his back resting on Scott’s chest,one hand in his and the other hand gripping the metal of the bed.

“Come on Isaac,just one more push.”,sobbing,he pushed again with all his strength and the head came out.After few more,he was able to get the shoulders out.He relaxed when the pain slowed down a little.Melissa cleaned the baby and handed it to Isaac.

“She is perfectly healthy and beautiful.congratulations Isaac.”,Melissa said in her motherly tone.

Isaac kissed her girl’s forehead and gave world’s brightest smile.Scott was looking at the tiny baby,he can tell by seeing Jackson’s pictures that she is a replica of him,except the eyes,which were blue just like Isaac’s.She was squirming in Isaac’s arms,making cute noises.

“You want to hold her?”,Isaac asked and Scott eagerly took her in his hands.That’s when Isaac noticed,Scott was crying.Tears were running on his cheeks while he kissed rain and smiled at her.And in that moment,all of Isaac’s doubts became clear.Doubts ,which were stopping him to accept Scott as someone special in his life.

“Oh my God ,she is so pretty and .....and tiny.”,Scott giggled between his tears.Isaac laughed with him.

“I love you...”,Isaac whispered and Scott looked at him in surprise.

“You..”,Scott couldn’t say anything,He was overflown with joy after what he heard.Melissa was giggling silently to see both of them smiling like idiots.

“But I love someone else....more than I love you”,Isaac’s smile died and Melissa looked at Scott in shock.Isaac opened his mouth but words didn’t come out.

“I am sorry Isaac......but I love rain more.”,and with that Scott started laughing,Melissa huffed in relief and Isaac despite having no strength after giving birth tried to slap Scott on his shoulder.

“I take my words back...I hate you.”,Isaac’s voice got muffled when Scott hugged him.Melissa took rain in her arms and looked at them smiling.

“No you don’t...”,and Scott suddenly joined his lips to Isaac.

“Holy shit...what’s happening in here?”,Stiles exclaimed dramatically,both Isaac and Scott broke the kiss,looking at the whole cafe,which was standing inside.Isaac dipped his eyes shyly and Scott couldn’t stop smiling.Melissa handed rain to Lydia,who was cooing her and slapping Stiles’ hands away.Isaac was happy to see everyone fussing over his child,whom he thought he would raise alone.Now Rain has a father,a badass grandmother,uncles and aunts,a whole family.

“Well ,looks like I am not youngest anymore.”,Liam was so happy to see her new partner in crime.

“Oh my God...what did I miss?”,Derek came inside,catching his breathe as he came in running.

“Well I am not sure about you,but we surely missed a lot.”,Scott pointed at Erica who was also standing behind him,also running and following.

“Uhm...uh.....hi.”,Erica stuttered a little.Derek covered his face with his hands while everyone laughed and teased him.Erica was welcomed and she was holding rain in her arms.

“So he is my twin witch brother you told me about.”,Erica teased Derek who apparently had a theory of them being witch brother and sister because they both have curly blonde hair.Few minutes later ,Melissa sent everyone out so that Isaac can take rest,leaving Rain and Scott with him.

“You know what,I think hiring you as coffee maker was the best decision of my life.”,Scott kissed Isaac,while Rain slept peacefully.

“You wouldn’t have hired me if I hadnt applied...duh.”,Isaac smirked.

“So..all credit goes to you?”,Scott pouted in the most adorable way.

“No,it goes to you...it was all you...you made things better,you made me happy.”,Isaac smiled which Scott returned immediately,he snuggled close and Isaac buried his face in his neck.

“And I will keep doing that.”,they both fell asleep.

It’s all changed now ....from the cafe to Mccall house.After Rain was born,Isaac stopped working and decided to stay at home to take care of two kids , yes ...two.....Rain and Liam.His home is Mccall house now.Derek joined his job back and Erica supported him in his every step.They hired a new coffee maker at the cafe,Malia Tate.On her first day ,she punched Stiles in his face and threatened to eat him alive.Derek summarized her being a werewolf and yet again his theory was discarded by everyone.But Malia is adapting to cafe’s environment and slowly she will get there.Derek and Erica finally decided to move in together.

“Are you sure you guys will be ok?”,Derek was a little worried.He never left his family before.He was always there,for his mom,for his brothers,his whole life revolved around them.

“Oh for the hundredth time...yes.”,Melissa replied,while Scott and Stiles were loading their stuff in the car.Isaac stood behind Liam,while Rain clapped her hands in his lap.

“You are not going to another country Derek,you are just moving three blocks away with your little witch.”,Scott teased and Derek glared at him.

“But Mom...”,Melissa put a finger on his lips and shushed him.

“Not another word....you have sacrificed enough Derek.It’s time you live your life for yourself,you have Erica,you have us.....go.”,Melissa tried to hold off her tears but couldn’t,Derek smiled and hugged her.

“Oh witch brother m gonna miss you.”,Erica hugged Isaac and Isaac laughed.The joke of being witch brother and sister didn’t end at the hospital.

“I am gonna miss you too Erica.”,Derek also hugged him and then kissed Rain and Liam on their foreheads.As they drove away waving goodbyes,Scott came behind Isaac and kissed his neck,and Isaac...he was happy to have this second chance in life.

 


End file.
